Iиѕтіитσ Pσѕзѕіνσ
by Salsazar
Summary: Sam esta desaparecida y su vida corre peligro. Carly y Freddie intentaran rescatarla para salvar su vida. Trataran de rastrear su ubicación y averiguar quien la rapto, ¿Terminara bien o todo sera un desastre?...
1. Desaparecida

_**Capítulo Uno: Desaparecida.**_

Carly y Freddie se encontraban en el pasillo hablando y esperando a cierta rubia.

Después de eso Spencer quemo el guante y comenzó a llorar… - Relataba Carly a su mejor amigo, Freddie.

¿Pero por qué se puso a llorar si solo era un guante? – Al parecer Freddie se encontraba algo desconcertado.

Porque según Spencer ese guante era un "Regalo de Dios" – Una risita risueña salió por la boca de la chica.

¿Pero por qué…? – Fue interrumpido.

Freddie… Es Spencer – Como si fuera lo más obvio del Mundo.

Cierto… En fin, mejor vamos a clases – El muchacho cerro su casillero esperando que su amiga imitara su acción, lo cual hizo pero no se movió de su lugar.

¡Freddie! Se supone que estamos esperando a Sam – El regaño de su amiga lo frustro un poco.

Está claro que llegara más tarde. Ya conoces a Sam – Sentencio con el entrecejo fruncido.

Tal vez… Está bien, vamos – Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a su Primera clase, Ciencias.

_**En la clase del Sr. Henning**_

Muy bien clase, díganme que son las Ciencias Naturales – El silencio reino en la habitación. El Sr. Henning lanzo un suspiro al aire.

Ciencias naturales, ciencias de la naturaleza, ciencias físico-naturales o ciencias experimentales son aquellas ciencias que tienen por… - Casi nade prestaba atención que el maestro les daba.

Y recuerden, no deben confundirse con el concepto más restringido de Ciencias de la tierra o geociencias – Termino.

Una bolita de papel cayó en el pupitre de Freddie.

_¡Freddie! Dijiste que Sam llegaría tarde, pero ella nunca, NUNCA se pierde esta clase. ¡Es una de sus favoritas! _– Leyó, se veía que la chica estaba furiosa pero más preocupada que furiosa.

_Oye, no es mi culpa que ella llegue tarde _– Llego la defensa del chico.

_¡Pero es qué estoy muy preocupada! ¿Y si le pasó algo? _– El chico quiso reírse al leer la contestación de su muy histérica mejor amiga.

_¿Pasarle algo? ¿A Sam? Vamos Carly, Sam es capaz de noquear a un ejército completo con una escoba, los ojos vendados y con una mano _– Al parecer esto logro calmarla un poco, solo un poco.

Carly se levanto de su asiento y tiro el papelito en el bote de basura. Volteo a ver a Freddie y le musito un _"Gracias" _sin emitir sonido alguno.

Pásenme sus tareas que les pedí la clase anterior – Todos los alumnos se pararon de su asiento pero solo uno estaba ausente, el de Sam.

¿Y Sam? ¿Dónde está mi Estudiante Modelo? – La preocupación en el rostro del Sr. Henning no se hizo esperar.

Shay, Benson ¿Dónde está la Señorita Puckett? – Todos dirigieron la mirada a los recién nombrados.

No lo sabemos… - La chica se altero un poco.

¡Ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje! – El Sr. Henning brinco en su asiento, no se esperaba esa reacción.

Está bien, sigamos con la clase. Y Señorita Shay, dele la tarea para la siguiente clase a la Señorita Puckett – La clase siguió, pero la preocupación de ambos adolescentes no cesaba. ¿Dónde estaba su carnívora amiga?

_**En el Bushwell Plaza, habitación 8-C**_

Hola Spence – La chica se dejo caer en el sofá.

¿Qué onda? – El chico prendió la computadora para revisar el rating de iCarly

Hola chicos, ¿Dónde está Sammy? – El desconcierto en el rostro del hermano Shay era evidente.

¿"Sammy"? ¿Te refieres a Sam? – Un toque de burla estaba marcada en la pregunta del castaño.

Sip, Sam es **mi **Sammy – Una sonrisa radiante surco en el rostro de Spencer.

¿"**Tu **Sammy"? ¿Desde cuándo hermano? – Una risita salió de la boca de Carly.

Desde… Hace cuatro años, más o menos – El asombro estaba fijo en los rostros de ambos adolescentes.

¡¿Cuatro años? Nunca escuchamos que la llamaras así – El entrecejo esta ligeramente fruncido en rostro del chico Benson y la chica Shay.

Yo **SI **le digo así, ustedes **NO **lo oyen – Ambos jóvenes se miraron y encogieron de hombros.

Bueno "Señor **mi **Sammy", no sabemos donde esta, falto a clases – La preocupación reino en el ambiente.

Tal vez pronto te llamara o un mensaje. Nos vemos, voy a casa de Calceto y llegare tarde. Avísenme si Sammy aparece – Spencer abandono la habitación.

¡Pero cuando va a llegar el bendito mensaj…! – La chica no pudo continuar pues una musiquita empezó a sonar.

"_We sing our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh _

_(Yeah)_

_Your looking out for…"_

La joven conductora de WedShow saco de su bolsillo el aparato de donde provenía el sonido, su celular.

¿Qué es? – El muchacho se acerco lo suficiente como para estar al lado de la muchacha.

Es un mensaje… De Sam – Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver con entusiasmo para después volverse a la pantalla del celular.

"_**Chicos… Auxilio, ayúdenme. No quiero morir." **_**…**

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Lágrimas y rastreo

_**Capítulo Dos: Lagrimas y rastreo.**_

Carly y Freddie estaban completamente confundidos, espantados. ¿Era una broma pesada de Sam? No lo sabían.

D-de seguro es u-una broma – Apenas y podían hablar.

¡Fredward Benson! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que Sam haría una broma así? – El muchacho se asusto un poco, no se esperaba eso.

Bien… ¿Por qué no la llamas? – Las manos de Carly temblaban ligeramente al igual que su labio inferior. Tenía miedo.

Okay… - Tecleo lentamente para luego presionar el botoncito que decía _**"To Call"**_.

¡Ponlo en altavoz! – Así lo hizo. El pitido era algo fuerte y eso logro desesperar a la chica. Su voz estaba entrecortada.

__ ¿H-hola?_

La respuesta tardo unos minutos en llegar pero finalmente se escucho la suave, tímida, entrecortada voz de… ¡¿SAM? Era evidente que estaba susurrando.

_**_ ¿C-Carly…? ¿E… Eres tú?**_

__ Sí, soy yo Sam. ¿Dónde estás?_

_**_ No lo sé… Ayúdame, por favor…**_

Ambos adolescentes se voltean a ver alarmados.

__ Sam soy yo, Freddie. ¿No sabes cuál es tu ubicación?_

_**_ N-no… P-pero l-lo puedo describir… **_

Freddie mira a la chica con sus ojos diciendo _"Manos a la obra"_. Es el turno de Carly, para hablar.

__ Sam, descríbelo. Te ayudaremos. _

_**_ E-es una lugar algo apartado de Seattle, tal vez este por Tacoma… Estoy en algo parecido a un callejón pero más amplio y ancho… Por fuera las paredes son de color gris con rojo… La puerta no tiene cerradura y… ¡Oh no! Chicos debo irme sino…**_

Silencio por un segundo pero luego escucharon una voz algo rasposa y gruesa de fondo.

_**_ ¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? **_

La voz de Sam se volvió a escuchar.

_**_ N-nada… ¡Me quiero ir de aquí!**_

La vos de antes se puso algo melosa.

_**_ Pero mi niña… Tienes que quedarte aquí… Si no quieres dejar de ver la luz del día.**_

Carly y Freddie compartieron una mirada de susto. La voz de Sam estaba cubierta de miedo…

_**_ ¡N-no! Está bien… Me quedare aquí pero por favor no me hagas daño…**_

Se escucho una carcajada algo melosa y macabra.

_**_ No te preocupes… Tú me importas mucho mi niña… Me fui una vez pero no te dejare ir… No otra vez.**_

La llamada se corto.

¡Oh por Dios! Sam… - Un sollozo lastimero por parte de la castaña no se hizo esperar. Freddie intento animarla.

Tranquila… ¡Llamemos a la Policía! – Un zape en la nuca del chico proveniente de la mano de la chica resonó por todo el lugar.

¡AYYYYYYYYY! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso? – El ceño fruncido de la chica daba a entender que estaba realmente molesta.

Si hacemos eso mataran a Sam o peor. ¡Usa el cerebro! – El razonamiento de la chica era lógico pero sus lágrimas no cesaban.

Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? – Unos segundos pasaron para que una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y victoria adornara el rostro de la hija Shay y las lágrimas dejaron de brotar.

Aprovechar… - Una mirada de confusión estaba en Freddie.

¿Aprovechar? ¿Aprovechar qué? – Carly rodo los ojos para después darle otro zape que resonó en la estancia.

¡AYY! ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! Juntarte con Sam te ha afectado y mucho – Una risita salió por la boca de Carly.

Aprovecharemos que tú sabes mucho sobre la tecnología. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que puedas rastrear a Sam por su celular? – La cara de Freddie se ilumino, ¡Era cierto! **Tal vez **así podrían encontrarla.

Creo que sí… Pero hay que avisarle a Spencer… - El susodicho entro por la puerta improvisadamente.

Hola chiquitines… ¿Ya hay noticias de Sa…? – Al notar las miradas de preocupación de los chicos se altero un poco.

Sam… Fue raptada – Spencer abrió los ojos como platos.

¡¿Quién lo hizo? – La frustración se marco en el rostro de los chicos.

No lo sabemos… Pero podemos rastrearla por móvil – La iluminación en el rostro de Spencer llego casi de inmediato.

¡Pues que esperamos! ¡A recuperar a Sammy! – Todos asintieron yendo al estudio de iCarly…

_**Ese iba a ser un día muy largo… Y quizás una noche también.**_

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	3. Te encontramos

_**Capítulo Tres: Te encontramos.**_

Carly, Freddie y Spencer habían estado tratando de rastrear a Sam.

Carly estaba investigando todas las calles de Tacoma, pudo encontrar muchas pero encontró en la cual Sam estaba.

Spencer estuvo toda la noche tratando de verificar cual era el lugar que Sam describió, también lo encontró.

Freddie busco cual era el numero de la casa, así podrían estar seguros. No habían dormido nada, eran las 11:25 a.m.

¿Listos? – Todos se encontraban con cosas para defensa personal pues Sam no estaba con ellos y pudieron ver que Sam, efectivamente, estaba muerta de miedo como para defenderse.

Sí… - Freddie marco el número, se escucharon unos cuantos _**"Bip" **_pero finalmente contestaron.

_**_ ¿Hola?**_

Spencer volteo a ver a los chicos para ver si era la voz de la otra vez. Sus expresiones lo decían todo. Habían encontrado a quien rapto a Sam.

_**_ ¡¿Hola? ¿Quién es? ¡¿Esto es una broma?**_

El sujeto colgó. La respiración de Carly era acelerada y entrecortada.

¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Encontramos a Sam! – La felicidad estaba en el aire.

Chicos… Hay que ir a Tacoma – Todos asintieron.

_**Dos horas después, 1:34 p.m.**_

El viaje fue realmente largo, Carly no paraba de enviarle mensajes a Sam que tardaban un poco en llegar, Freddie pensaba en los acontecimientos anteriores y Spencer… Spencer estaba dormido en su asiento. El autobús paro. Llegaron.

_No lo puedo creer. Sam. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Sam?... No resisto la idea de que le haya pasado algo malo… P-pero… S-solo porque es mi Mejor Amiga… ¿Verdad? No puede ser nada más que eso… ¡Esperen un segundo! ¿P-por qué pienso en nuestro primer beso…? ¿Acaso estoy…? _– El pensamiento de Freddie fue interrumpido por los llamados de Carly.

Spencer… Spencer… ¡Spencer! – El aludido despertó sobresaltado.

¡¿Qué, q-qué? ¡¿Q-qué pasa? ¡¿D-donde está el fuego? – Unas risitas por parte de Carly se escucharon.

Hay que ir por Sam ¿Lo recuerdas? – Spencer se levanto casi al instante.

¡SAMMY! ¡¿A QUÉ ESPERAMOS? – Carly y Freddie fueron, literalmente, arrastrados por Spencer.

_**En alguna calle de Tacoma, Washington. **_

Muuuuuy bien… Carly, ¿A qué calle debemos ir? – La aludida tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

A la calle Orchard – El mapa que Freddie tenía en mano indicaba que no estaban muy lejos. Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de recuperar a **su **Sam.

_**Calle Orchard, ubicación de Sam.**_

Spencer abrió la entrada que Sam había descrito con una altilla que habían encontrado en el camino, juntarse tanto con Sam causaba algunos _"Efectos Secundarios" _en las personas. Todo estaba oscuro y cuando entraron la puerta se cerro de golpe, asustándolos un poco. Freddie encontró un interruptor donde, los chicos supusieron, era el que prendía las luces. Cuando se prendieron vieron que el lugar estaba muy descuidado pero era **algo **amplio.

Wow… Pobre Sam, lo torturada que debió haber estado estos días – Esas palabras hicieron que Freddie tuviera deseos de golpear a la persona que lo alejo de _**su Sam**_… Un momento ¡¿Qué? ¿Había pensado _**"Su Sam"**_?... En definitiva, estaba enamorado del Demonio Rubio. Un sollozo se escucho por la otra puerta…

C-creo que es Sam… - Los tres chicos se dirigieron una mirada antes de abrir la puerta de una patada, cortesía de Spencer.

Lo que vieron los dejó helados, era Sam… Estaba llorando, tenía moretones en los brazos, su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y le caía por el rostro, sus ropas estaban sucias y manchadas de un líquido rojo que, esperaban fuera pintura, sus ojos se veían hinchados de tanto llorar, su labio ligeramente partido y esté no paraba de temblar; al igual que todo su cuerpo. Estaba situada en un rincón, no era la Sam que conocían. Era un ser atormentado. Sus piernas estaban dobladas de manera que se podría decir para dormir, sus brazos abrazándose a sí misma.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sam! – Carly corrió a abrazar a su amiga, le impactaba verla así.

Dios mío… Sam… - Fue todo lo que pudo susurrar Freddie, no reaccionaba.

Sammy… Jesucristo… - Spencer estaba en el mismo estado solo que él tenia la boca ligeramente abierta.

Chicos… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Los extrañe tanto! – Spencer corrió a imitar la acción de su hermana. Freddie camino a paso lento con la mente a mil.

_¡Santo Dios! Sam… No puedo creerlo… Juro que cuando vea al desgraciado que le hizo esto lo pagara… _- Pensó Freddie abrazándola con fuerza.

Se separaron para darle aire a la rubia quien ya se había parado, permitiéndoles notar que su rostro tenía muchos golpes.

Santo Dios… ¡Vamos Sam! Tenemos que irnos ahora que te encontramos – Carly intento llevarla a la salida pero la rubia no se dejo.

N-no… No debo irme o el los va a lastimar… - Los tres chicos, preocupados, le dirigieron la mirada.

¿Quién nos va a…? – Spencer no pudo terminar pues otro portazo se escucho dejando ver la silueta de un hombre…

¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? – Spencer no reconoció la voz pero abrazo a Sam, quien se abrazo a el por miedo y temblando. Carly y Freddie si la reconocieron, era el de la voz.

_**¿Comentarios?**_


	4. Disparo, agradecimiento y amor

**Hombre malo, Blaze: http : / images. google. com. mx/ imgres?q= actores+ estadounidenses&hl= es&rlz= 1T4ADFA_ esMX358MX359&biw= 1024&bih= 348&tbm= isch&tbnid= mP7w36QlEULcRM: &imgrefurl= http: / / tnogroup. com/ categoria. php%253Fcategoria%253DEspect%252526aacute%25253Bculo%2526page%253D307&docid= Tw7SRbfPNyscrM&w= 418&h= 316&ei= A4E8TvmeMIbDsQLQ8_ 0e&zoom= 1&iact= rc&dur= 469&page= 8&tbnh= 111&tbnw= 153&start= 94&ndsp= 14&ved= 1t: 429,r: 6,s: 94&tx =51&ty =18**

_**Capítulo Cuatro: Disparo, agradecimiento y amor.**_

El hombre que había entrado tenía un aspecto de estrella de cine. Barba y bigote pequeño, rubio semi-castaño, ojos joviales, chaqueta de cuero, cigarrillo, anillos y lentes de sol. Spencer vio el gran temor en los ojos de Sam, logrando enfurecerse.

B-Blaze… - Susurro con una pequeña pizca de rencor, Sam.

¿Qué le hacen a mi niña? – La voz del hombre se altero.

¡¿Qué le hacemos? ¡¿Qué le hacemos? ¡MIRA COMO TUU LA HAZ DEJADO! – El grito de Freddie resonó por todo el lugar con furia incontenida.

Freddie… No creo que… - Carly deseaba continuar pero no pudo.

¡Carly! ¡Mira como dejo a Sam! – Carly también empezó a enfurecerse, le dedico al hombre una mirada asesina.

¡¿Por qué dices que es tu niña? ¡Tú no eres su padre! – Al ver la cara de enojo del hombre Sam empezó a llorar en los brazos de Spencer, con miedo de que se desquitara más en ella.

¡LO FUI Y SOY SU PADRE! – Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la vieja Sam salvaje, rebelde, con fuerza sobrenatural y valiente había regresado. Se soltó agresivamente de los brazos de Spencer, encarando a su agresor.

¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE Y NUNCA LO SERAS! ¡SOLO ERES UN EX NOVIO DE MI MAMÁ!– Una bofetada fue a parar en uno de los rostros de ambos peleadores… El de Sam.

¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu padre! – Los siguientes acontecimientos fueron inmortales. Freddie, con una de las armas que tenían en mano. Le disparo. El cuerpo inerte del hombre yacía en el piso sangrando. Un grito ahogado por parte de ambas chicos se escucho al momento del disparo. Spencer estaba en shock.

Dios mío… Freddie… - Sam busco los ojos de Freddie y los encontró… Sus ojos, en sus ojos había tristeza, miedo, ira, rencor, temor, angustia pero sobre todo… Lástima.

Sam yo… Yo no… No quería que te hiciera más daño y… - Las palabras no pudieron salir de la boca del chico, pues el dedo índice de Sam lo impidió.

Gracias… Muchas gracias Freddie – La rubia abrazo al castaño y el castaño se lo devolvió soltando un suspiro de alivio. Temió que ella lo odiara o que pensara que era un monstruo.

Cielos… Nunca creí presenciar una muerte que no fuera en las películas – El comentario absurdo de Spencer hizo que los chicos rieran un poco.

Bueno… A casa… - Salieron de ahí no sin antes avisar a la Policía, quien agradeció a Freddie pues Blaze era el más buscado de todo el Estado.

_**En Seattle, un mes después. **_

Sam, lamentablemente, tuvo que ir a un psiquiátrico. El trauma que sufrió era temporal. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Sam, y los chicos le tenían unas cuantas sorpresas. En especial Freddie…

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Cumpleaños, sonrisas y nuestro comienzo

**Celular último modelo: http : / repositorio2. masoportunidades. com. ar/ ARG01/ 238/ 70/ 11263302/ fotos / 11263302_ 2_ 2011722_ 13_ 1_ 4. jpg {Sin espacios}**

**Mercedes convertible: http : / www. adictoalmotor. com/ wp- content/ uploads/ 2008/ 12/ 2000- mercedes- benz- vision- sla- concept- drawing- front- and- side- 1280x960_ opt. jpg**

_**Capítulo Cinco: Cumpleaños, sonrisas y nuestro comienzo del final**_

Era diecisiete de Abril en una mañana soleada y soñadora, ¿Por qué? Samantha Puckett cumplía dieciocho años de edad. Sam pensaba que nadie se había acordado de su cumpleaños, pero pensó mal. Su madre la sorprendió con mucha ropa bonita y un abrazo lo cual le encanto pero lo que remato fue el regalo que su hermana gemela le envió: Un celular último modelo y un Mercedes convertible morado con toques dorados, iba camino al Bushwell Plaza.

_**Bushwell Plaza, habitación 8-C**_

Muy bien, no, no. ¡Eso no va ahí! Mejor, si aja… - La casa Shay estaba literalmente patas arriba. Habían decorado todo con los colores favoritos de Sam: Rojo, negro pero sobre todo morado. La comida era pura carne a excepción del pastel. La mesa tenía unos cuantos regalos, había globos colgando. Los invitados no eran muchos, pero bueno algo es algo. Estaban Wendy, La Señora Benson, Freddie, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, T-Bo y otros amigos de la Escuela. Había un gran cartel que decía "_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sam!**__"__**, **_en "Feliz" las letras eran rojas, "Cumpleaños" negras y "Sam" moradas. Escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, era hora. Las luces estaban apagadas pero al parecer cuando Sam entro impaciente al ver que no abrían se encendieron.

¡SORPRESA! – Una sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Sam era muy notorio, unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad descendieron en su rostro.

Wow… Chicos, gracias en serio. Muchas, muchas gracias – Repetía Sam mientras abrazaba a todos. Todas las chicas, incluyendo a Carly, notaron algo muy peculiar en Sam y ladearon sus cabezas mientras la miraban con ternura.

¡Hay Sam! ¡Estas llorando! – Unas risitas risueñas por parte de todas las chicas, con Sam, se escucharon.

¡Cállense! – Sam las abrazo mientras todos los chicos invitados las miraban raro.

Chicas… Nadie las entiende – El comentario de Gibby hizo reír a todos hasta que Sam hablo.

No se puede vivir con nosotras, pero tampoco sin nosotras ¿Eh? – Las miradas pícaras de las chicas hicieron sonrojar a todos los chicos.

Buuueno… Cierto pero ¡Hora de partir el pastel! – Sam no se había percatado de este.

¡¿Pastel? ¡¿Qué pastel? – La mirada desesperada de Sam hizo reír a todos, otra vez.

Está en la mesa… - Inmediatamente, todos se DIRIJERON allí.

Bien… ¡A cantar las mañanitas! – Todos empezaron a hacer coro, a excepción de Sam.

_Estas son las mañanitas_

_Que cantaba el Rey David _

_Hoy por ser tu santo te las cantamos así_

_Despierta, Sam despierta_

_Mira que ya amaneció _

_Y los parajillos cantan_

_La luna ya se metió…_

Muchos aplausos inundaron la sala.

¡Tres hurras por Sam! – Grito Freddie

_¡Hip hip! ¡Hurra!_

_¡Hip hip! ¡Hurra!_

_¡Hip hip! ¡Hurra! _

_¡SAMMM!_

Muchas risas adornaron en el ambiente.

Pasaron un buen rato pero, lamentablemente, llego la hora de irse.

Sam se puso en las escaleras con un micrófono.

Muchas, muchas gracias por venir y hacer de este el mejor de los cumpleaños de mi vida. En especial a cinco grandes personas: Mi hermana gemela Melanie, mi madre Pam, mi hermana del alma Carly, mi hermano casi padre Spencer y mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo Freddie… ¡Los amo chicos! – Calry, Spencer, Freddie y Sam se abrazaron.

La casa estaba vacía pero las sorpresas no terminaban aun.

Chicos… ¡Que creen! – La felicidad no se le iba a Sam

¿Qué cosa? – Sam mostro el celular

¡Miren lo que me envió mi hermana! – Todos abrieron grande tanto la boca como los ojos.

¡Pero eso no es todo! – La felicidad creció aun más.

¡¿Hay más? – Sam asintió.

Acompáñenme al estacionamiento – Bajaron.

_**Estacionamiento.**_

¡OH MI DIOS! – Los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

¡JESUS! – Unos cuantos saltos de alegría.

¡¿ES BROMA? – Y ojos bien abiertos.

Sam les mostro la llave del auto.

No, ¡Es mi nuevo auto! – Los gritos seguían.

¡¿Nos llevaras en la escuela en eso? – Un asentimiento fue todo lo que se necesito para que, oficialmente, fuera el mejor día de sus vidas. ¡Al fin tenían un auto! Bueno era de Sam pero era casi lo mismo. ¡Ya no eran los únicos que no tenían auto propio!

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Hola chicos, ¿Listos para ir a la escuela? – El grito sonoro afirmo su respuesta.

¡Pues vamos! – Todos bajaron para ir a ver tan magistral regalo.

_**En las calles de Seattle**_

Todos los estudiantes, jóvenes, adultos o niños que vieran el auto se quedaban maravillados con envidia. Al llegar a la escuela nadie podía dejar de ver el auto. Los chicos envidiaban a Freddie por tener a angelicales bellezas (Las chicas) y las chicas a Sam por no tener ese auto.

¡Wow! ¡Qué auto! ¿Es tuyo Carly? – Unas risas burlonas por parte de Carly, Sam y Freddie sonaron.

Es mío – La sorpresa reino en el ambiente

Pero… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – Una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro de Sam adornaba sutilmente.

Fue un regalo por mi cumpleaños – Los chicos entraron a la escuela.

El día en la escuela fue maravilloso, para los chicos.

_**Bushwell Plaza, habitación 8-C**_

Chicos, ahora vuelvo. Voy por unos licuados, no se maten ¿Si? – Unas sonrisitas en los rostros de Sam y Freddie confundieron a Carly.

Desde que Freddie me libero de Blaze, estoy agradecida con él. Desde siempre lo he estado, siempre me ayudaba ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Carly no se hizo esperar.

Oh… Bueno, nos vemos – Se quedaron solos.

Un silencio un poco incomodo reino.

Emmm… Sam, debo decirte algo – Sam miro a Freddie con una sonrisa que lo derritió por completo.

¿Qué pasa, Freddo? – Los sobrenombres no terminarían, jamás. Y eso le encantaba a Freddie.

Desde que te raptaron yo… Me di cuenta de que… - El chico callo pero la chica no.

¿No puedes vivir sin mí? – El nerviosismo y miedo en el rostro del muchacho estaba fijo.

… ¿Me vas a golpear, cierto? – Una sonrisa melancólica, divertida y feliz en el rostro de la joven confundió a Freddie.

No… Porque yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti – Freddie se sorprendió mucho pero sonrió tímidamente… Para después reír levemente, despertando la curiosidad en la chica.

¿Qué? – Una sonrisa divertida estaba en Freddie.

Nada… - Eso impaciento a la chica pero sonrió.

Dime – Otra risita se escucho.

No, es tonto – La situación era familiar, muy familiar.

¡Dilo! – Freddie miro a los ojos a Sam, hipnotizándola a ella y a sí mismo.

Iba a decir que… Esto era muy familiar… Como cuando – Fue interrumpido.

¿Nos dimos nuestro primer beso? – Un sonrojo por parte de ambos estaba en sus rostros.

Sí… Sam yo… - La chica no interrumpió.

¿Tú…? – El chico tomo una bocanada de aire para hablar pero los labios de Sam lo impidieron.

¡Lo estaba besando de nuevo! Freddie abrió los ojos sorprendido pero no tardo en corresponder el beso.

Las manos de Sam viajaron cuidadosamente a los hombros de Freddie y las de Freddie la sostuvieron suavemente de la cintura, mediante seguía el beso sus respiraciones se aceleraban. El beso duro treinta y cuatro segundos pero sus pulmones pedían oxigeno. Se separaron un poco pero sus frentes se juntaron, sus respiraciones eran entrecortada y fuertes. Unas sonrisas adornaron sus rostros y un sonrojo sus mejillas.

Te amo – Susurraron al mismo tiempo, se abrazaron. La puerta se abrió haciendo que se separan un poco para ver quien había entrado. Era Carly con una sonrisa.

¡Al fin! – Grito alzando las manos al aire mientras que el sonrojo de las mejillas de la nueva pareja crecía más pero sonrisas, amor y felicidad estaba en el ambiente. Desde ese día todo fue más fácil y divertido con un toque de melosidad.

_**¿Comentarios?**_


End file.
